Ma bonne étoile
by seishitsu-hi
Summary: Natsu, Lucy... Une froide nuit d'hiver. Rien de plus banal. Ca donne un tout petit One Shot... NALU.


**Disclame : **Fairy tail pas à moi… juste mon cerveau déjanté qui empreinte Natsu, Lucy et Happy pour un petit Os…

**Ma bonne étoile.**

_Ma chère maman, et toi aussi papa,_

_Voilà maintenant plus de deux ans que vous êtes réunis. Et en ce mois de novembre, dans le froid de l'hiver qui s'annonce, je m'abandonne un moment aux morsures du froid et de la solitude…_

_Depuis votre départ, le froid a envahi une partie de mon cœur et par moment, j'ai l'impression d'être seule, même lorsqu'il a du monde autour de moi. Vous êtes partis trop vite… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous dire à quel point je vous aimais… et à quel point vous alliez me manquer. Je m'aperçois seulement maintenant d'avoir été une petite étoile bien insouciante, qui ne savait pas à quel point elle avait besoin de vous pour briller. J'avais encore tant de choses à vous dire, tant de choses à apprendre…_

_Je suis comme une étoile perdue dans le noir de la nuit. Même si plein d'autres étoiles brillent autour de moi, elles me semblent si loin et si solitaires que je n'arrive pas à les atteindre._

_Mais heureusement, le destin à mis de magnifiques constellations sur ma route. J'ai rencontré Fairy tail et j'y ai trouvé ma nouvelle famille. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré plein de merveilleuses étoiles qui ont éclairé mon ciel d'hiver et même des astres resplendissants de courage, de force et de lumière. J'y ai rencontré un soleil d'été(*) qui a guidé ma route et a éclairé mon ciel. Depuis ce jour, sa chaleur réchauffe mon cœur._

_Maman si tu le voyais, je suis sûre que tu adorerais ce soleil si impétueux, si insouciant, si chaud…_

_Il est comme l'été… un été merveilleux, énergique, ardent, brulant même, et d'une joie de vivre si grande qu'il colore ma vie de rouge et d'ocre. Il est armé d'un courage et d'une force si grands que ses flammes touchent toutes les âmes. Sa peau sent la mer, ses cheveux sont doux comme des fils de soie… Lorsqu'il se tient à côté de moi, je sens sa lumière illuminer mon ciel et je n'ai plus peur de rien._

_Sa chaleur a réchauffé mon cœur, même si par moment je sens le froid de ma nuit m'envahir à nouveau. Je sais que grâce aux étoiles de Fairy Tail et à l'été, je ne serais jamais vraiment seule. Je sais maintenant que le ciel se colorera à nouveau du rose et orange de l'aurore, alors je garde toujours espoir. _

_L'été est près de moi, et même s'il ne sait rien des sentiments de la petite étoile que je suis, il réchauffe mon cœur et c'est tout ce que je demande. Après tout, que ferait un astre comme le soleil d'une si petite étoile ? _

_Une étoile si faible par rapport à l'astre le plus brillant de tous… Une étoile qui ne fait que refléter sa propre lumière… Je n'ai rien à lui apporté._

_De toute façon, il n'est pas du genre à se soucier de ce genre de choses… L'amour est sans doute un nom de fleur pour lui. Mes sentiments ne seraient sans doute pas retournés et je préfère de loin préserver le premier cadeau qu'il m'a fait : son amitié._

_Je ne suis pas triste vous savez, au contraire. J'aime le contempler, sachant qu'il ne comprendrait sans doute pas… Alors je me contente de rester là et de le regarder, à m'en bruler les yeux sans pouvoir m'en empêcher._

_Peut-être qu'un jour, je trouverai le courage de lui dire… En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que grâce aux étoiles, mon ciel est devenu plus lumineux et je ne suis plus perdue. Le soleil d'été a réchauffé mon cœur et même lorsque la nuit s'installe par moment de nostalgie, je garde espoir. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis heureuse à Fairy Tail… J'y ai trouvé ma place._

_Je vous aime et je ne vous oublie pas._

_Votre petite étoile,_

_Lucy._

Natsu lut et relut la lettre qu'il avait trouvée sur le bureau, dans l'appartement de Lucy. Il le fit tant de fois qu'il crut rester là pendant des heures. La petite lampe restée allumée sur la table l'avait attiré près du bureau, et le morceau de papier noirci de l'écriture fine de sa coéquipière avait fait tomber ses dernières barrières. La curiosité avait été plus forte que tout.

_« En général, elle cache toujours ses lettres dans un tiroir qu'elle ferme à double tour. Alors pour une fois qu'elle s'est endormie sans avoir rangée… »_ s'était-il dit. _« C'est probablement ma seule chance de savoir à quoi elle pense… »_

Le Dragon Slayer et son fidèle exceed s'étaient faufilés dans l'appartement de la blonde à la nuit tombée, alors que Lucy s'était assoupie à son bureau en relisant sa lettre une dernière fois.

-Natsu… Elle est triste, Lucy ? demanda Happy d'une petite voix aigüe en pointant du doigt le visage émacié de la jeune femme endormie sur le fauteuil inconfortable du bureau.

-Oui, elle n'a pas le moral en ce moment. Souviens-toi, Happy, ses deux parents sont morts en novembre… C'est pour ça qu'elle n'aime pas l'hiver, expliqua Natsu d'une voix grave en regardant sa partenaire d'un regard sérieux et triste qu'on ne lui voyait que très rarement.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais venir ? questionna encore le chat bleu sans réalisé qu'il perturbait Natsu dans sa lecture.

Le jeune homme cessa une nouvelle fois de lire et leva les yeux vers le chat qui volait au-dessus de son épaule. Puis son regard dévia vers la silhouette avachie de Lucy, endormie avec la tête posée sur le bureau. Ses cheveux blonds venaient cacher une partie de son visage, mais même avec cela, Natsu pouvait voir sur ce visage les anciens sillons de larmes qui avaient dû rouler sur ses joues dans la soirée, avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

-Oui, pour l'énerver un peu et lui faire penser à autre chose, expliqua-t-il. Et pour réchauffer un peu son appart. On a dû payer tellement de réparation pendant les dernières missions qu'elle a à peine eut assez d'argent pour payer le loyer. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait de quoi payer le chauffage. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle tombe malade.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait froid. Lucy a juste une couverture pour se couvrir. Elle a même les pieds nus qui dépassent et elle grelote… remarqua le chat bleu en regardant la blonde dormir dans sa chaise de bureau.

Natsu se tourna à son tour, fixant son regard sombre sur la pièce pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

La petite fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient entrés était restée entrouverte, laissant s'engouffrer le froid. L'appartement était presque entièrement plongé dans le noir de la nuit. Seule la petite lampe à huile posée sur le bureau éclairait un peu, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse que Natsu avait toujours appréciée. Un peu comme à la guilde… l'authenticité du bois et le léger bordel qui régnait toujours dans la pièce et qui montrait que l'endroit était habité. L'odeur de pin de la bâtisse et la lumière tamisée qui incitait à la sérénité.

Natsu adorait cet endroit… Son regard avait balayé la chambre, le petit canapé où les livres s'empilaient, la table basse où trônait encore une petite tasse, sans doute du thé que Lucy n'avait pas fini et qui était froid depuis longtemps… puis enfin le fauteuil ou Lucy était affalée.

Ses cheveux détachés couvaient son visage et la couverture qui l'entourait était une faible protection face au froid. Natsu fronça des sourcils en la voyant ainsi, les pieds nus, un simple pyjama, endormie avec cette seule couverture pour se protéger des températures hivernales. Elle aurait dû aller au lit, il faisait bien trop froid dans cette petite chambre. Natsu reposa la lettre sur le bureau et s'avança vers sa partenaire.

Il observa un moment son visage endormi avant de venir plus près pour la prendre dans ses bras avec douceur. Il la souleva délicatement et la porta vers son lit, faisant preuve d'une tendresse et d'une attention qu'il ne s'autorisait que lorsque sa partenaire était endormie. De la pudeur peut être, ou simplement un manque d'assurance… Il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

_« Elle ne me laisserait pas faire de toute façon… si je la prenais dans mes bras, elle s'enfuirait comme une enfant apeurée. Comme une étoile filante qui glisse entre mes doigts. »_

Il la coucha et recouvra son corps de la couette chaude. Puis il ferma la fenêtre restée entrouverte et alluma un feu dans l'âtre de la petite cheminé grâce à son pouvoir. La pièce se réchauffa rapidement avec la magie du feu et bien vite, l'intérieur se remplit de sa douce étreinte.

-Natsu… Lucy est vraiment bizarre, elle est amoureuse d'une saison ! Elle aime l'été ! Hé hé ! pouffa le petit chat en rejoignant Natsu sur le lit, gardant toujours la lettre dans ses pates pour la relire.

Natsu reporta alors son attention sur l'exceed et fit mine de prendre le bout de papier noirci de l'écriture de la blonde. Happy, qui n'avait pas tout à fait fini sa lecture, tenta de s'éloigner légèrement pour garder la lettre, mais Natsu fut plus rapide et la lui prise des mains en arborant un sourire énigmatique.

-Qui sait… peut être que ce n'est pas vraiment une saison qu'elle aime… murmura-t-il en pliant la lettre et la rangeant dans la poche intérieure de sa tunique.

-Natsu ? appela encore Happy, pas sûr de comprendre la phrase de son ami, ni son attitude possessive d'ailleurs.

-Dors Happy. Il est déjà tard, interrompit la voix grave de Natsu alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement dans le petit lit de Lucy.

-Okay… Bonne nuit, Natsu. Bonne nuit, Lucy…

-Bonne nuit, Happy, sourit Natsu.

Happy se roula en boule, se calant contre Lucy qui dormait toujours aussi paisiblement, collée contre le corps chaud et rassurant de Natsu. Le petit félin s'endormit rapidement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Natsu. Lui passa son temps à ressasser la lettre qu'il venait de lire. Son regard se perdait sans cesse sur le visage de la blonde qu'il gardait presque jalousement dans ses bras. Jamais encore il ne s'était posé autant de questions…

_« Si je suis aussi insouciant que le soleil d'été, elle est aussi insaisissable qu'un météore qui s'enfuit dans le firmament. »_

Il détailla la jeune femme du regard, se disant que Lucy était sans doute considérée comme une jolie femme. Elle n'avait pas les l'exubérance de Kana ou la plastique avantageuse de Mirajane, mais elle était jolie, à sa manière. Elle n'était aussi combattante qu'Erza, mais elle était déterminée… Elle n'avait pas l'esprit aussi aiguisé que Levy, mais elle était intelligente, créative, et son imagination était sans limite. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ordinaires et ses yeux bruns classiques… Elle n'était pas forcément une femme derrière laquelle les hommes se retournaient. Pourtant, elle avait du charme…

_« Si je suis aussi chaleureux que le soleil d'été, elle est aussi surprenante que le scintillement d'une étoile filante qu'on aperçoit une fraction de seconde et qui nous fait faire un vœux. Comme un présage de chance et de bonheur… »_

Même en cet instant, alors qu'elle était endormie, il sembla à Natsu qu'elle avait ce petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Ce sourire qu'il adorait et qui lui semblait plus éblouissant que n'importe quel soleil. Il adorait le côté emporté qui allait avec ce sourire, il adorait la jeune fille bruyante et drôle qu'était sa partenaire. Mais il aimait aussi son grand cœur, sa compréhension, son esprit pétillant… Lucy était ce genre de personne un peu discrète mais qui vous changeait profondément si on prenait le temps de la regarder, de l'écouter.

_« Une petite étoile parmi tant d'autres, qui brille doucement, presque sans qu'on la remarque… Une étoile timide et des fois maladroite, mais qui donne toujours tout ce qu'elle a… » _

Il passa sa main dans la chevelure dorée alors que Lucy bougeait dans son sommeil pour chercher plus de contact avec son corps. Il sourit alors, se disant que cette petite étoile n'était peut-être pas si banale que ça, puisqu'elle lui faisait ressentir de nouvelles choses sur lesquelles il n'arrivait même pas à mettre de mots. Il s'endormit sur cette révélation, gardant toujours la jeune femme enlacée contre son torse. Il réalisa en sombrant à son tour dans les bras de Morphée que c'était lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Lucy qu'il se sentait le plus serein. Là, dans la nuit noire qui lui avait toujours donnée tant de cauchemars, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus peur de rien.

Sans même le savoir, Lucy avait remplacé les ténèbres angoissantes par une petite lumière.

_« J'étais effrayé par le noir et elle m'a montré le chemin… Elle est bien plus qu'une petite étoile. Elle est mon étoile. Celle qui ne brille que pour moi… Celle que je voudrais être le seul à pouvoir regarder… »_

Le lendemain, le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsque Lucy émergea de son sommeil. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, trop occupée à savourer la délicieuse sensation de chaleur et de bien-être qui l'habitait. Elle se sentait si bien dans son petit appartement douillet où la petite cheminée laissait entendre le crépitement des braises d'un ancien feu, contre le corps protecteur qui l'enlaçait presque tendrement…

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'un certain Dragon Slayer s'était faufilé dans sa chambre pendant la nuit. Elle voulait seulement profiter encore un instant d'avoir ce soleil rien que pour elle, avant de faire semblant d'être ennuyée par sa présence et de hurler avec exubérance son mécontentement feint. Mais déjà Natsu remuait et allait remarquer qu'elle ne dormait plus…

Elle inspira un grand coup, prête à crier mais…

-Lucy… Je sais que tu ne dors pas… murmura la voix étrangement chaude de Natsu à son oreille.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé, il avait gardé les yeux fermé et seul un petit sourire mutin s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, signe qu'il ne dormait plus. Ses bras entouraient simplement la taille de la jeune femme et il bougea légèrement pour mieux profiter de sa proximité. Il n'était visiblement pas motivé pour ouvrir les yeux, mais Lucy n'en avait cure.

-Co-comment tu sais ? demanda la blonde en se tendant dans les bras de la Salamandre, incapable de nier.

-Parce que tu fais toujours ça… soupira-t-il en nichant sa tête contre l'oreiller. Tu restes un peu contre moi quand tu penses que je dors encore. Tu te détends dans mes bras et je sais que même que tu souris, en général. Puis au bout d'un temps, tu fais semblant de te réveiller en sursaut et tu cries, répondit-il comme si cela était une évidence.

Alors Lucy se détacha un peu du torse de Natsu et releva la tête pour fixer son regard visage. Ce dernier, sentant le regard étonné et interrogateur peser sur lui, ouvrit les prunelles chocolat pour scruter le visage de sa partenaire. A la fois gênée et curieuse, Lucy dévorait Natsu du regard. Ses grands yeux chocolat emplis de questions fixaient le jeune homme alangui. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du rosé d'être aussi sérieux, ni de parler de lui-même de ce genre de sujet. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ce matin ?

Pendant un petit moment, elle sembla sonder le jeune homme de ses grands yeux bruns, cherchant la réponse dans les tréfonds de son âme. Puis d'une petite voix mal-assurée, pas très sûre de pouvoir s'aventurer dans cette conversation sans y laisser des plumes, elle demanda :

-Mais… pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

Natsu la trouva adorable en cet instant. Elle se redressait juste assez pour qu'il puisse voir son visage, mais il sentait toujours son corps aux formes plantureuses tout contre le sien. Ses cheveux blonds parsemaient son visage et cachait légèrement les rougeurs que le jeune homme devinait sur ses joues. Il sourit à cet air si attendrissant.

-Je ne sais pas… parce que j'aimais bien quand tu faisais ça, sans doute. J'avais peur que tu t'arrêtes… répliqua-t-il sans gêne. Tu es marante, Lucy. J'aime bien te voir faire des trucs bizarres ! ajouta-t-il en riant. C'est un peu mon secret… et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'en parler. Je sais depuis toujours qu'au fond, tu aimes bien que je passe te voir. Sinon ça ferait longtemps que tu aurais fait mettre des barreaux à la fenêtre. Mais tu es trop timide pour avouer que tu aimes bien que je vienne dormir avec toi alors je le respecte… c'est tout.

Natsu avait répondu sans ciller, posant un regard brulant qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas sur Lucy. Cela lui ressemblait pourtant si peu de parler de sentiment. Il était généralement si naïf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'eux… Etait-ce réellement Natsu ? Le voir si mature aurait dû réjouir Lucy, qui avait pour la première fois une occasion de se déclarer, de dire avec sincérité ce qu'elle avait vraiment sur le cœur. Mais au lieu de s'en réjouir, la constellationniste prit peur. Peur d'être rejetée où peut-être peur de changer l'amitié si précieuse qu'elle entretenait avec lui… En tout cas, elle se sentit acculée et une terreur sans nom monta en elle.

Elle se défila en montant sur ses grands chevaux, montant la voix et prenant un air énervé pour changer de sujet alors qu'elle tentait de s'extraire du lit et de l'étreinte de Natsu.

-Alors pourquoi tu as dit quelque chose ce matin ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? assena-t-elle avec humeur.

La réponse ne se fit pas priée. Natsu démarra également au quart de tour, ses yeux devinrent plus sombres alors qu'il s'énervait à son tour et que son corps se contractait alors qu'il attrapait la blonde par les poignets pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. En un quart de seconde, Lucy se retrouva à nouveau couchée sur le dos cette fois. Elle se tentit violemment rebondir sur le matelas et ses poignets étaient maintenus au-dessus d'elle par une pression redoutable. Natsu au-dessus d'elle, la surplombait et l'empêchait de se dérober.

-Je trouve que tu n'es pas assez honnête avec tes sentiments, fit-il avec aplomb.

-Pardon ?! bégaya-t-elle en rougissant.

-Hier soir, tu te sentais seule. Tu étais triste. Tu avais très envie que je vienne ! Tu as même laissé la fenêtre ouverte malgré le froid et la neige !

-J'ai simplement oublié de la fermer ! N'importe quoi ! Et puis les gens normaux passent par la porte !... se défendit Lucy avec mauvaise foi en essayant de se soustraire à la poigne du jeune homme, se débattant comme une diablesse. Lâches-moi, Natsu !

-Pas tant que tu ne diras pas la vérité ! répliqua Natsu en colère, resserrant encore son emprise sur les poignets de la pauvre Lucy paniquée.

-Tu me fais mal ! cria-t-elle alors qu'une larme venait perler le long de sa joue.

Il se stoppa instantanément, relâchant un peu les poignets douloureux de Lucy. Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer, il voulait seulement qu'elle lui dise de vive voix ce qu'il savait déjà. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. En cet instant, tout ce qui comptait était de s'assurer des sentiments de Lucy. Il n'était pas assez courageux pour faire seul le premier pas, alors il la forçait à le faire pour lui. Et il l'avait blessé pour cela…

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Lucy le savait très bien. D'ailleurs ses larmes n'étaient pas des larmes de douleur. Mais plutôt des larmes de frayeur. Elle avait cette peur irrationnelle de se dévoiler et de se retrouver seule à nouveau.

_« Seule dans cet immense ciel sombre et froid… sans soleil… »_

Mais elle savait que Natsu était venu pour la soutenir et pour cela elle le remerciait. Il était venu remplir sa vie de lumière. Il l'avait veillé lorsqu'elle allait mal et l'avait réchauffé lorsqu'elle avait froid. Il méritait bien mieux qu'une dispute au matin. Alors Lucy cessa de se débattre et baissa les yeux sur son pyjama, incapable d'affronter le regard de braise.

-Tu as raison sur un point… je me sentais un peu seule ces temps-ci. C'est vrai que l'hiver est un moment qui… me rappel de mauvais souvenirs. Mais tu es là, et grâce à toi, je sais que les beaux jours vont revenir. Alors merci… d'être venu… et de m'avoir réchauffée. Au propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs. Tu es vraiment le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir… Merci d'être toujours là… finit-elle en un sourire sincère, le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

-De rien. Je préfère quand tu es comme ça. Et puis, je suis ton partenaire : c'est mon rôle de m'assurer que tu vas bien… répondit Natsu en relâchant son étreinte, mais en restant toujours au-dessus d'elle, ne semblant pas du tout gêné par la proximité entre leurs corps.

\- Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, ma mère m'appelait sa petite étoile… laissa échapper Lucy alors que son regard se perdait sur le torse musclé du rosé. C'est bizarre mais j'ai souvent gardé cette image et je me suis souvent sentie seule et perdue, comme dans un grand ciel sombre. Mais maintenant, depuis que tu m'as amenée à Fairy Tail, j'ai l'impression que le ciel s'est coloré de pleins d'étoiles merveilleuses et que je ne suis plus seule. C'est comme si le jour avait enfin percé dans ma vie… avoua la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

Natsu lui rendit son sourire, posant sa main sur les cheveux dorés pour les ébouriffer un peu en lui disant :

-Lucy, tu dis encore des choses bizarres… Il y a toujours eu des étoiles autour de toi. Tu es un mage stellaire, tu es aimée par les étoiles et par les esprits. Fairy Tail est une grande famille… même si elle ne remplacera jamais nos vrais parents, elle est l'endroit où nous sommes chez nous. Alors tu ne seras jamais seule… même si tu es une petite étoile, tu trouveras toujours le soleil pour te guider vers la chaleur de l'été, et te sortir des mauvais jours de l'hiver. C'est ça, faire partie de Fairy Tail.

Il finit en se courbant, déposant un tendre baiser sur le front de la mage stellaire pour ponctuer sa phrase. Bien loin de ses actions habituelles. Bien sûr, Lucy avait noté le choix précis des mots employés. Bien sûr, elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers son bureau pour vérifier si sa lettre était toujours à sa place.

Jamais Natsu ne s'était montré si tendre, si doux… Lucy n'avait même jamais imaginé qu'il soit capable d'une telle sensibilité. Alors que ce passait-il ? Natsu avait-il lu sa lettre ? Avait-il compris qu'elle parlait de lui ?... Non… Natsu ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de chose… Natsu était le genre d'homme à penser que l'amour était une histoire de fille. C'était une simple coïncidence… N'est-ce pas ?

Mais un doute s'était installé…

-Tu… Tu as lu… ma lettre ? questionna Lucy d'une voix chevrotante alors que son visage se décomposait.

Mince, il s'était grillé tout seul… Bah, de toute façon ce n'était pas son truc de tourner autour du pot. Autant jouer cartes sur table. Il se rapprocha un peu du visage de Lucy, collant volontairement son corps au sien en appréciant le contact doux et chaud de sa peau.

-Oui… j'ai tout lue. Je l'ai lue et relue… et je la garderai précieusement… susurra-t-il en montrant l'endroit où il avait rangé la lettre, dans la poche intérieur de sa tunique, alors que son souffle chaud faisait frissonner Lucy. Et je trouve que tu me prends pour quelqu'un de bien insouciant… Je ne suis aussi in-intéressé que tu sembles croire.

-Ça suffit ! Rend-la-moi… haleta Lucy en posant ses mains contre le torse de Natsu, comme pour le garder à distance, mais sans le repousser pour autant. Si tu l'as lue, tu sais exactement pourquoi je me sens un peu seule… et pourquoi je ne veux pas t'en parler d'avantage.

-Mais toi, tu ne sais pas ce que moi je veux. Tu as supposé que je n'étais pas intéressé et tu as pris tes distances. Tu te contentes de rester ma partenaire et à cause de ça, tu te sens seule et tu es malheureuse.

-C'est faux ! Ce que j'ai me suffit… Je suis heureuse en étant ta partenaire et en me réjouissant avec les autres de te voir sourire… répondit-elle avec un petit sourire légèrement triste. Un sourire qui n'arrivait pas jusqu'à ses yeux chocolat et qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Natsu.

-Peut-être, mais moi je ne m'en contenterai plus ! lâcha-t-il. Tu es peut-être juste une petite étoile scintillante parmi tant d'autres, mais tu es la seule que je regarde. Tu es ma bonne étoile… et tu ne fileras plus entre mes mains…

Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Lucy, la bâillonnant de la plus douce des façons. De chaste, le baiser devint peu à peu plus brûlant. Lucy s'y abandonna totalement, n'en revenant toujours pas. Alors son amour était donc réciproque… Décidément, Natsu l'étonnera toujours…

Elle noua ses bras dans la nuque du rosé, approfondissant encore le baiser pour le plus grand plaisir du Dragon Slayer. Lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils durent se séparer, Natsu sourit d'un air à la fois gourmand et carnassier et ajoutai :

-J'en déduis que tu es d'accord ?

-Je m'enflamme…

Fin :3

Verdict ?

Natsu signifie « été » en japonais.


End file.
